Requiem of Titans
by Wastelander90
Summary: After telling his parents about his "Condition," Danny's life became easier. He no longer lived in fear them. Now eighteen years old, Danny stands as the first defense of his home city from all threats. What happens when his easy life breaks down and falls around him? Will he continue to fight for Justice? Or will his heart be consumed by Revenge?
1. Prelude

Requiem of Jump City

This will be a complete restart and refurbished story that will be more true to the original story than every predecessor that I have written. Firstly, Danny is older now and doesn't live with his parents anymore. They know about him, and respect his wishes to remain anonymous.

I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans...

Prelude

DP-Titans Tower-TT

Robin had just finished reviewing the crime report for the town of Jump City. Because of his team, crime was now at only ten percent, which is a major improvement from the twenty percent it was at a year ago when his team formed. Robin was happy that crime was low at the moment. It gave him time to formulate his master plan of taking Starfire out on a date. His plan is to take her out to dinner and a movie.

He chose a nice Italian restaurant by the name of Tuscany. He phoned ahead to make reservations.

"Hello, Tuscany authentic Italian restaurant how may we serve you?" The receptionist, whom was female by the sound of her voice, asked over the phone.

"Yes, I would like to make a reservation," Robin replied.

"Very good sir, we have an available opening at eight o'clock," the woman on the other end said.

Robin smiled and thought, 'I love it when a plan comes together.' Then he said, "That would be perfect. Make the reservation out for Richard Greyson at eight o'clock."

"All set sir, have a decent evening," the woman said, then hung up.

Robin smiled, then walked out into the living room/ops center. He found Starfire in the living room, watching Cyborg beat Beast Boy at the game doomed. He walked up and took in a breathe.

"Star, would you want to go out with me tonight?" Robin asked.

"That would be a wondrous idea friend Robin!" She declared.

Before they left, Cyborg and Beast Boy made fun of Robin for nearly an hour. They only stopped after Robin got his electro-rod and swore he would hurt them unless they stopped. Robin and Star left around 7:30 to get to the restaurant, which wasn't packed. Robin had spaghetti while Starfire ate a salad.

Robin chuckled at her mannerisms, she still being new to Earth. Then realized it was nearly time for the movie. He payed for the meal, then left for the movie.

The great thing about the movie was that they were alone in the theater. Robin wouldn't classify it as a bad movie, but it wasn't a good one either. He was too caught up with the beautiful alien girl sitting beside him to care that the movie was a total chick flick.

After the movie, they went to the beach head that look towards the tower and sat on the beach holding hands.

"On my home planet, when two people hold hands, something wondrous happens to them," Starfire said. Robin raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he marveled at the beautiful young girl he had asked out tonight. She smiled at him, then leaned into him.

Starfire flew them both back to the Island. She went to bed while Robin sat down next to a snickering Beast Boy. Beast Boy was watching some nonsensical show. When the program ended, Beast Boy noticed Robin and smiled.

"You enjoy a nice night out Robby?" Beast Boy boldly asked.

Robin shot him a glare and then the Presidential Seal cut into the commercial.

The President appeared wearing a nice suit and had a grave look upon his face. Robin leaned forward and listened to every word he spoke.

"Today, our great nation has went through another catastrophe. The town of Amity, New York was destroyed in an explosion. We are working tirelessly to discover the source of this explosion. Until we resolve this terrible event, we are evacuating all towns around the city. All flights in and out of the country are to be suspended, and the border will be shut for some time," The president stated with a ton of confusion in his voice. He went on but Robin wasn't listening now.

He was on edge because the town was reported to be a hot spot for ghost activity. The Justice League had a contact in the town by the name of Phantom, who kept all supernatural forces at bay. He was very secretive though, and not very many people believed that he was truly even a hero. A few chats with batman, his former mentor, were enough to let Robin know that Batman didn't trust him at all. So maybe the ghost had something to do with it.

END OF PRELUDE!

Firstly, I am uploading the first two chapters at the same time. Secondly, For any and all whom have read my previous works, I ask you not to criticize this too hard, but I wish that you be fair with your reviews. Thank you, and G'night/Day.


	2. Destruction

Requiem of Jump City

I do not own Danny Phantom OR Jump City

For all of you faithful people whom have read this story since it's birth, you have every right to rage on me. However, I'm editing these and you can't stop me on that. So sit back and enjoy the ride as I've meant it to be. For all of you who thought this was good before... BE READY FOR A MIND BLOWN EPICNESS THAT IS REQUIEM!

Chapter 1

DP-Amity-TT

Danny's life was going great ever since his parents found out about the accident. He told them a few years ago, which was a little awkward for him to say the least...

DP-FlashBack-TT

Danny was up in his room doing some school work on his computer when his friends Sam and Tucker came into his room.

"Wasup?" Tucker said, obviously happy to see his friend.

"Hey Tucker, hey Sam. What's up?" Danny asked.

Sam had a look in her eyes that spoke volumes of phrases. "Danny," she began.

"Brother, friend, I think it's time," Tucker said, butting in on Sam.

Danny turned from the computer and looked at his two closest friends. "What's going on?" He asked feeling concerned about what his two friends were talking about. He felt like they were holding out on him about something.

"Danny, we think it's time you should say something to your parents. About Phantom," Sam began.

Danny turned back to the computer, obviously not wanting to hear any more. Tucker said, "Danny, you've had your powers for two years! Now we're graduating in a few months! Sam and I might not be here for you!"

Danny sighed, turned back to them and said, "What if I want to live a normal life... Shouldn't I have the freedom to choose my own destiny? After all, isn't that what Clockwork says to us every time we meet him?"

"Danny, what we're trying to say is that, you've kept your parents in the dark for too long. We are going to college while your going to be here. We think that you need to let your parents in, before they force themselves in," Sam said.

Danny nodded, then said, "You're right, but I'm scared. What if they don't accept me? What if they only see me as sub-human?"

Sam got up and sat on Danny's lap. She sighed, then said, "Danny, it's the 'What If's' that hold us back in life." Then she kissed him.

Tucker made a coughing sound, then said, "I'm still here..."

Sam broke the kiss and Danny felt confused. Was this her saying she loved him?

"Alright, I'll tell my parents. I want you guys there with me though. In case I need help explaining things..." Danny said

The three of them walked out of Danny's room and into the living room. There Danny's dad, Jack Fenton, was watching a football game. He only looked half interested in it, mostly because his team was loosing.

Danny said, "Dad, we need to talk."

Jack looked into Danny's eyes and said, "She better not be..." But before he could finish the sentence Danny transformed into Phantom.

Jack sat dumbfounded as he witnessed his own son turn into the ghost who's been evading him for so long. "Maddie!" Jack screamed.

Danny felt fear and quickly turned back into his human half as his mom, Madeline Fenton walked into the room. "Yes dear?" She asked.

"Danny, show your mother what you've just shown me," Jack commanded his own son.

Danny transformed back into phantom, which left everyone in the room shell shocked.

Danny was the first to say something, "I'm so sorry I've never said anything... I was so afraid that you would hate me and resent me,"

"We could never hate our own son!" Maddie said. She walked over to Danny and hugged him.

Jack slapped his own forehead and mumbled, "No wonder our equipment has been going haywire around you."

"Listen, I've been thinking this over a lot. I want to keep on protecting people from ghosts. I'm really good at it, almost as good as the big name superhero's!" Danny announced happily.

Maddie looked at Jack, then said, "Well, we can supply you in any way you like..."

DP-End Of FlashBack-TT

A few weeks after Danny graduated from Caspar High, Danny was contacted by a member of the Justice League. Specifically, the Man of Steel and the Dark Knight. They both recognized Danny as a Meta-Human, despite him technically being half dead. Superman said that Danny might one day be needed, and that he should stay on the path of righteousness. Batman seemed to study everything that Danny did.

After that, Danny's parents couldn't be much happier. They decided to give Danny his own studio apartment. It was furnished with a bed, kitchen, lab, super high tech computer, and a ton of really high tech sketches. The lab also has a portal that was a gift from his parents, the computer was a gift from Tucker, and the sketches were gifts from his girlfriend Sam.

Tucker attended two years of College at Motor City University, and yet did so much work that he finished his bachelors for computer software engineering. He ended up going to work part time for star labs, and he even hinted that he designed something that I might one day see in the papers.

Sam attends Art School in Gotham City, about a few hundred miles away from where he is in Amity now. Every few weeks, he flies out to the college and meets her. Some people in Amity notice when he takes a little break from work.

She turned into a really great painter and sketcher, especially since he was her inspiration. He always ended up in her paintings. On one of his trysts, he asked her to design a new suit that he could make himself. She drew a really cool Gothic style suit that still looked Modern. She called it the Phantom 2.0.

He spent about a week making the suit, and it looked outstanding in real life. He wore an emerald green cape that had his signature DP insignia on it. His hazard suit was replaced by a newer black hazard suit that hugged him perfectly. He also added some metal plating that was strong enough to take small arms and knives. Since he was a full time hero, he had to do a lot of work that involved human criminals as well as ghosts.

Anyways, he sat back in a chair at his computer and enjoyed the down time. He just wished that more days were like this.

As if he'd spoken too soon, an early launch warning had been initiated. The computer was wailing, which could only mean that something big was heading towards the city. He typed on the computer, and a image showed on the screen. Incoming projectile...

Danny phased through the roof in his ghost form and searched the sky. As he was searching the sky, his ghost sense went off. He turned when he heard a scream to see that it was coming from the reactor that had been built two years ago.

He split in two and flew towards the reactor.

DP-Clone Danny-TT

The Danny that flew towards the reactor found it in ruins. Technus was standing over a terminal typing into it happily, mumbling slightly to himself. Danny shot an ectoblast at the ghost, but he saw it coming with enough time to duck.

"I was wondering when you would crash the party?" Technus announced loudly.

"Why are you here?" The cloned Danny asked.

"Isn't it obvious... Perhaps not. All of this great power will be mine. And I will use it to power great machines that have lain dormant to reshape the world!" Technus screamed.

Danny got into a fighting stance and said, "Bring it on."

Technus charged at him and gave a high swing, which Danny ducked under. Danny came back with an uppercut to Technus's jaw. Technus went reeling back, then said, "Lets see how you like circuitry!"

DP-Danny-TT

The original Danny continued to search the sky, but felt a strange presence approach from behind. He spun around to see a great man wearing a strange mask and held a long sword.

"It's good to see you, Betrayer!" The man said.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"Silence Mortal! Let the true being inside speak for himself for once!" The man commanded.

"What are you doing here, Beast?" A voice came from deep inside Danny.

"There you are Traitor!" The man said as he unsheathed a sword from its holder.

"I've never betrayed anybody, it's you who betrayed me!" The voice said. It was then that Danny realized that this was Phantom talking

"You betrayed your own heritage! And for what? The simpletons of the Human race?" The man called Beast asked.

"You've always had hatred in you heart, Brother," Phantom said.

Beast flew at phantom, but before he could connect the blade to Phantom and Danny's neck he stopped.

"Dad's still alive..." Beast said.

"I've beaten him before..." Phantom started.

Beast laughed, then bellowed, "This time the God King has help from a grand Death Lord!"

Danny saw a rocket fly right by, but by the time he saw it Beast was gone.

DP-Clone-TT

The clone was in rough shape. The wires had whipped at his face and cut deep. He would blast them away, but more would take their place.

He flew up, then he heard Technus scream, "Critical Overload! Explosion imminent!" Before the clone could react, there was fire everywhere. And he was now floating in a void of blackness...

DP-Danny-TT

Danny couldn't stop the missile, it was too far ahead of him and too fast to fly towards. He watched as the reactor blew up first, then watched as the bomb exploded over the city. Everything he knew and loved was now dying because of him. This was his fault, and now would be his undoing.

A wave a green particles hit him, then started to eat at him, but he was okay with that. If Amity being destroyed was his sin, then this must be his punishment...

END OF CHAPTER 1

Please criticize fairly.


End file.
